


Disappearances

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2015 [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), The Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Bingo, Impersonation, Kidnapping, M/M, Silver Age, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets taken. Steve reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearances

**Author's Note:**

> One more sequel to the telepathy miniseries, and a fill for the 'skrulls/impostors' square on my bingo card.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so please forgive any errors.

It happened while Tony was off at some conference or other that Stark Industries was hosting in Los Angeles. Steve still wasn't sure what the precise topic was for all that Tony had tried to explain it to him three times in the past week. Something must have gone wrong, because Tony's internal monologue suddenly went silent.

_Tony?_

His call got no answer. Not even the passive acknowledgment his 'pings' usually got. And _that_ was worrying. And naturally, the Avengers were scattered throughout the city, now that he needed advice. Thor was out doing who knew what, and Hank had more or less willingly followed Jan to whatever meeting she had.

This wasn't grounds for a call to assemble, either. Not yet.

Stepping into the kitchen, where Tony's butler frequently sat to read the paper or work on the crossword when he wasn't busy, Steve called out, "Jarvis?"

The man looked up from the silverware he was polishing. "Yes, Captain?"

It was likely not going to be much immediate help, but he decided to try anyway. "Did Tony give you a copy of his schedule?"

"He did, Captain. Would you like to look at it?"

"Yes, please."

Jarvis, who knew the goings on of the house better than the occupants did, knew very well that Steve and Tony were in a relationship. He'd known less than a day after they'd decided to give it a shot. Steve hadn't been sure whether to be more amused or embarrassed. He still wasn't, really, and it didn't help that Jarvis was currently giving him a rather knowing look. "I can save you some time, Captain," he said as he shifted his newspaper aside and picked up a single typed sheet. "Mr. Stark is not expected back until tomorrow afternoon."

That wasn't helping the tension in his shoulders. Steve gratefully accepted the schedule, and replied, "I just want to find out if I can get away with a phone call."

It was true enough, after all, even if it didn't reveal his deeper worries. 

Jarvis smiled. "By all means, Captain. I'm sure Mr. Stark would enjoy that."

Skimming through the list of engagements and accounting for the time difference, Steve glanced at his watch. Currently 14:45. So, just before lunch, California time. And based on the schedule, Tony should have been en route to the restaurant by now.

"Right. Thanks, Jarvis." Steve handed the piece of paper back and found a small smile to give him. "I'll just be upstairs."

"You're quite welcome," came the response, and Steve hurried back out of the room. He allowed the facade to drop once he was out of sight, and took the stairs two at a time up to the master bedroom. Tony always insisted on driving himself places, and all of his cars had fancy telephone uplinks built into the glove compartments, so he would be able to stop and take a call if he was alright.

If not... well. Steve could feel the frown twisting his features. If not, he intended to assemble the Avengers and head out there, pronto.

Settling on the edge of the bed they shared, and forcing himself to calm, Steve reached for the phone. He dialled the number from memory, then waited as it rang.

And waited, and waited.

Eventually, finally, on the tenth ring someone picked up.

"Hello?"

The voice was Tony but... off, just slightly. "Hi Tony," he replied, "it's me."

"Sorry, who? The line's bad."

Okay, that was clearly _not_ Tony. "It's Steve," he tried. "Everything going well?"

"Oh," Steve could hear the smile, but not the emotion behind it, which was downright odd now that he'd gotten so used to the effects of the telepathy, "yeah, it's going great. I've got a possible collaboration with Rand Industries lined up for the work SI is doing on, uh," the man on the other end of the phone paused, before he continued, sounding like he was trying not to stumble over the words. "Transdimensional resonance amplifiers."

The hesitation made Steve scowl, but he kept silent about it. "Sounds great, Tony," he replied. "I'll let you go, then. I'm sure someone's expecting you for lunch soon."

"Good call. It's like you're telepathic," the man replied, and Steve almost wanted to slam the receiver into the cradle. "Anyway. It's good to hear from you."

"Bye, Tony." Steve knew he only just barely managed to keep the growl out of his voice, and quickly hung up before things could get awkward.

Clearly it was time to call in the team. He hit the alarm on his communicator, and stepped over to the wardrobe he'd claimed as half his.

Less than five minutes later, he was suited up in his uniform, and the others were gathering in the livingroom.

"Captain," Thor was the first to speak, "what is the emergency?"

Jan nodded. "Seriously, Cap," she asked, "what gives? I was in the middle of a style consultation."

Hank looked slightly awkward. "What they said."

Steve slid his shield into the harness on his back. "I'm fairly sure Tony's been kidnapped. I lost contact with him just over twenty minutes ago."

"Oh," Jarvis said, hovering in the doorway. He sounded faintly irritated, which Steve knew meant he was likely biting back rage. "I see. You four do what you need to to get him back. I'll alert Ms. Arbogast."

Jan nodded. "What are we waiting for, let's go. We can track the location of his comm from the Avenjet."

"As long as they haven't found it and taken it off him," Hank reminded her.

"It matters not," Thor replied. "We must make haste to the location of the tracker. If 'tis not our Man of Iron who wields it, surely we may still obtain some information from he who does."

There wasn't much else to say to that. Steve nodded. "Avengers, assemble!"


End file.
